A total of 320 subjects with type 2 diabetes will be randomized across approximately 50 centers in a six-month comparative trial. Half will receive an inhaled insulin regimen and half conventional subcutaneous insulin regimen. All who successfully complete the six-month trial will we eligible for participation in a long-term open-label extension of inhaled insulin therapy.